


Fright profile

by 10i



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10i/pseuds/10i
Summary: Here’s the knight
Kudos: 1





	Fright profile

**Author's Note:**

> This is

Fright knight Character Tropes:

Adaptational Badass: fright knight was already a badass character but he was reduced to being the dragon to other villains in subsquetent episodes such as pariah dark and dark Danny in ultimate phantom he’s revamped into a fear mongering warlord who’s on equal footing with Vlad and dark Danny 

Big bad: of the fight for Aragon kingdom and nightmare clash storylines marking the first time he’s had a main villain role scnce his episode debut in the show

Evil Sounds Deep: it’s Michael dorn what can you expect 

Hero Killer: Fright knight has killed many heroes in his life 

Knight of Cerebus: pun aside the story’s he’s featured in are significantly darker in tone whenever he shows up


End file.
